


Taako one shots.

by bunnyduck



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:49:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26946229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunnyduck/pseuds/bunnyduck
Kudos: 2





	Taako one shots.

Smut fic I’m sorry

Kravitz locked himself in his room, double checking the lock. He unclipped his cape and threw it over his bed, he quickly unzipped his pants, and pulled out his huge dick. He sat down on the bed with a huff. 

Kravitz thought about all the jokes Taako had made toward him today, joking about them, about Kravitz’s body. Kravitz had faked that he was uninterested, but underneath his tough, well put together exterior he was going wild. He wanted to touch Taako, he wanted to be touched by Taako. He put his hand on his cock and began to stroke. He pictured Taako as he went, the way Taako moved, how he swayed his lower half whenever he entered a room. He leaned back, imaging Taako was there pushing down onto the bed. Kravitz couldn’t stop thinking about what Taako would be doing if he were there. Probably making jokes about how he was so happy to finally be playing with death. He thought about Taako’s face, his mouth, how nice his cock would look there. 

Taako stood outside Kravitz’s door, he knew what he went in there to do. He made too many jokes today for Kravitz not to have a raging boner. He chuckled at the thought, but he thought about how much he want to see, feel and taste him right now. He stood quietly listening at his door. 

Kravitz leaned back now propping himself up with one hand the other wrapped tightly around his dick. He rubbed vigorously, letting out breathy moans as he went. Taako, Taako, he thought. He could feel it, he was close to finishing, he couldn’t believe how fast Taako could finish him off without even being in the room. He felt the pit grow in his stomach “Taako!” He shouted as he grew closer to orgasm. 

Taako heard his name being called from the other side of the door, he was growing so hungry to get in there, he wanted to do such terrible things to the man on the other side. Make him feel such wonderful things. He knocked on the door lightly. 

Kravitz panicked, what if someone heard him, what if Taako heard him. He zipped up his pants, and flatted his sheets out. He grabbed his cape and threw it on. “Coming, one second” he called out to whoever was on the other side of the door. He opened, much to his horror he saw the small elvish man standing before him. 

“Yeah I’m sure you are!” Taako said putting one arm up on the door frame and leaning his head toward Kravitz. 

“What are you talking about, Taako?” Kravitz asked standing up straight. Kravitz already knew though. 

“You know Kravitz, you don’t have to always be so tense. It’s okay to losen up a bit.” Taako said, grabbing Kravitz’s collar. 

“You heard me,” Kravitz said pushing Taako’s hands away. 

“Mhmmm” Taako purred, putting his hands onto Kravitz’s. 

“Taako, please. I want our relationship to remain professional.” Kravitz said, his face growing redder with every word. 

“Fuck professionalism, can i kiss you?” Taako asked. 

“Please do,” Kravitz said and began warming his face up for Taakos touch, he didn’t want his face to be cold. 

Taako stood up on his tiptoes, and grabbed Kravitz’s face, and began kissing. It was gentle at first but Taako grew more eager with every moment. Taako pushed his body into Kravitz’s and with that Kravitz’s kisses also became more eager. Taako leaned away for a moment, to just look at Kravitz, he was so beautiful. Taako wrapped his arms around Kravitz’s neck and jumped up, Kravitz quickly caught him. 

“Wait!” Taako said, he leaned back and slammed the door shut. He placed his lips back on Kravitz’s. Kravitz made his way over to the bed, kissing Taako the whole time. He threw Taako down and threw off his cape. Taako’s face lit up. “You wanna do this?” Taako asked. 

“More than anything” Kravitz said smiling, he looked hungry. 

Taako got up on his knees and grabbed Kravitz by the belt and pulled him close. “Good, cause I’m gonna do so many things to you, so many things that you won't even remember your name.” Taako whispered in his ear. Taako began unbuttoning Kavitz’s soft black shirt. 

“Please do Taako, please, I have been waiting for this for so long. Please” Kravitz looked at Taako, begging at this point. 

When Taako heard Kravitz say his name with this tone he grew even more hungry. He ripped Kravitz’s shirt off and threw it across the room. Taako began undressing himself and then went to work on Kravitz belt. Once the they were both undressed Taako stood up and pushed Kravitz down on the bed. 

He sat back and some of his long black hair fell in his face. He smiled up at Taako, with a longing in his stoic face, that Taako had never seen before. Taako climbed on top of him and kissed him once more, he let the slow kiss linger on Kravitz’s lips. Taako ran his arms up and down Kravitz’s cold body. Kravitz shuddered and thrusted his lower half toward Taako. 

Taako let his lips trail down the rest of his body down to his dick. He laid gentle kisses up and down Kravitz’s lower region. Kravitz shuddered and smiled down at Taako. Taako looked up at him with lustful eyes, he smiled as he moved his mouth to Kravitz’s cock. He put it in his mouth and trailed his tongue slowly around the tip, then let it slowly reach the back of his throat. When he did Kravitz let out a weak moan. He took one hand and tangled it through Taako’s long white locks, and pulled. Taako purred, sending wonderful vibrations through Kravitz. Taako moved around Kravitz’s dick with hunger and grace, which sent Kravitz’s head reeling back. He kept his hand firmly in Taakos hair. Taako let out a tiny gag, and Kravitz let out a loud deep moan. Taako slowly let the member fall from his mouth, watching the small string of spit that connected them. 

“Fuck me,” Kravitz chocked out as his eyes rolled back in his head. 

“I’m about to” Taako joked, he got up and walked over to Kravitz’s bedside table and rummaged around inside for a moment. He pulled out a small bottle of lube. He squirted some on to his fingers and showed it to Kravitz. He put it all over his entrance, and walked over to Kravitz and got on all fours. 

“What, now?” Kravitz nervously asked. 

Taako rolled his eyes. He grabbed Kravitz’s hand and lead a finger into his ass. “I need help getting ready” As soon as those words left Taakos lips Kravitz began thrusting the finger inside him, hard. “Fuck!” Taako shouted. He leaned down so he was on his elbows and his back was arched. 

“Is this okay?” Kravitz asked slowing down for a moment, he ran his free hand on Taakos bare back. 

“Yes, perfect.” Taako moaned out. With that Kravitz continued slowly bringing his second finger into Taako. “Yes, good boy” Taako moaned out. Kravitz was growing eager his member throbbed. 

“Are you ready?” Kravitz eagerly asked.

“Yes,” Taako said standing up. “Lay down.” Taako commanded, to which Kravitz followed. Taako climbed on top of him and slowly let himself open on Kravitz cock. He stayed. Still for just a moment before sitting all the way down. Kravitz threw his head back. 

“Fuck, Taako” he strained. Kravitz took his hands and placed them on Taako waist and helped guide him. Taako bounced up and down with increasing speed. 

“Mmm yes” Taako moaned. He slowed his bouncing down and then slammed himself down so that. Kravitz filled him. Both men moaned loudly. Taako began bouncing quickly again, and cried out. He grabbed Kravitz’s cold hands and pushed him over his head. He leaned down to meet Kravitz’s face a kissed him gently. “You don’t get to cum until I give you permission, okay?” Taako said, centimeters from Kravitz’s face. 

“Yes Taako, whatever you want.” Kravitz said, straining himself growing closer to climax. “Please Taako, I’m close.” Kravitz begged. 

Taako put a hand over Kravitz’s mouth. “Too loud,” he said tauntingly. Kravitz let out muffled moans, and Taako threw his bed back in pure pleasure, he was gonna cum. He interlocked his hands with Kravitz’s and leaned down to whisper in his ear “Cum for me” 

Kravitz let out his load inside Taako with a loud hearty moan. “Yes fuck.” He said. 

Taako let out a high moan, that was close to a scream, he threw his head back and his came all over Kravitz’s chest. “Good boy,” Taako said again, leaning down to lay a kiss on Kravitz's red cheek. 

He stood up and cleaned himself off, then threw a towel in Kravitz direction. He sat down next to Kravitz who had already wrapped himself in a blanket. “Shy boy” Taako said, laying another kiss of his cheek.

“Taako, please understand, this has to be our secret.” Kravitz said laying a hand on Taakos thigh. Taako smiled big at Kravitz. “Let me guess, not gonna happen?” Kravitz asked. 

“Nope!” Taako giggled. 

Kravitz laid a gentle kiss on Taakos lips. “I figured” Kravitz laughed.


End file.
